Hinter der Sonne ist es Nacht
by Chibi Anitschka
Summary: D findet ein kleines Mädchen, dass ihr Gedächtnis verloren hat. Zunächst wächst sie bei Leila auf, doch als Stefanie älter wird, kreuzt sie erneut D's Weg.
1. Erste Begegnung

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Vampire Hunter D. Kyuuketsuki Hantaa D gehört Hideyuki Kikuchi.

Prolog: Erste Begegnung

Kalter Regen prasselte auf sie nieder, durchnässte sie bis aufs Unterhemd. Sie hatte vollkommen die Orientierung verloren. Was war nur passiert? Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie konnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern. In ihrem Kopf herrschte eine beängstigende Leere. Das Einzige, an das sie sich noch erinnern konnte war, dass sie auf dem Weg zur Schule gewesen war. Ab da war alles schwarz. Aufgewacht war sie hier in diesem fremden Wald. Um das Ganze noch besser zu machen, hatte es einige Minuten später auch noch angefangen zu regnen. Nun stapfte Stefanie verloren durch den düsteren Wald und nirgendwo, war etwas anderes zu sehen als Bäume. In ihrem Kopf hämmerte es.

„Du musst weiter gehen. Du musst. Gleich dahinten ist bestimmt eine Stadt oder ein Dorf. Halt durch."

Ihre Beine wollten jedoch nicht mehr und versagten ihren Dienst. Weinend fiel sie auf die Knie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Ich will nach Hause!" schluchzte sie und wischte sich die Tränen ab.

Plötzlich knackte es hinter ihr im Gebüsch und ein großer Wolf kam aus dem dichten Blätterwerk. Stefanie erschrak zu Tode. Sie sprang auf und rannte los. Sie nahm alle Kräfte zusammen, die sie noch hatte und rannte immer weiter. Jedoch nahm ihre Flucht ein schnelles Ende, als sie über eine Baumwurzel stolperte und auf den matschigen Boden prallte. Sie sah ängstlich hinter sich und bemerkte, wie der Wolf zum Sprung ansetzte. Stefanie hielt sich schützend die Hände über den Kopf und stellte sich auf ihren Tod ein.

Aber weder der Tod noch Schmerz kam. Stattdessen hörte sie das schmerzerfüllte Aufheulen des Wolfes. Langsam drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und erkannte eine Gestalt vor sich, die den Wolf mit seinem Schwert am Auge verletzt hatte. Blut tropfte aus heraus und sammelte sich auf dem Waldboden. Knurrend sah der Wolf durch sein gesundes Auge den Fremden an und setzte erneut zum Sprung an. Wind kam auf und hob den langen schwarzen Umhang des Fremden in die Höhe. Dieser holte mit seinem Schwert aus und stieß es dem Wolf mitten durch die Kehle. Ein Würgen brachte das sterbende Untier noch hervor bevor es umkippte und zu Boden fiel.

Der Fremde zog sein Schwert aus dem Hals des Wolfes und beobachtete, wie dieser sich in einen Mann verwandelte. Auch Stefanie sah die Transformation des Untiers und verlor beinah den Verstand. Ein Werwolf?

Der Fremde ließ sein Schwert in die Schwertscheide auf seinem Rücken gleiten und wand seinen Blick dem Mädchen zu. Stefanie krabbelte panisch einige Meter zurück und sah den Fremden nur ängstlich an. Angsttränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Der Fremde schien ein junger Mann Anfang 20 zu sein mit langen, welligen, braunen Haaren. Seine Augen waren durch seinen Hut verdeckt und das machte Stefanie am meisten nervös. Langsam hockte sich der Fremde vor das Mädchen und schien es zu begutachten.

„Bist du verletzt?" fragte er.

Stefanie war noch nicht einmal zu einem Kopfschütteln fähig, geschweige denn zu einem einfachen ,Nein'.

„Du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben. Der Werwolf ist tot."

„Werwolf? Was soll das? Wo bin ich hier nur und wer sind sie überhaupt?" rief Stefanie und fiel urplötzlich in Ohnmacht.

Die ganze Aufregung war wohl doch etwas zu viel für sie gewesen.

Der Fremde fing sie auf, als sie vornüber kippte. Jetzt lag sie in seinen Armen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

„Nun. Jetzt liegt ein ohnmächtiges Mädchen in ihren Armen und wir stehen hier mitten im Wald. Das wäre doch die Chance für sie. Sie sehen ziemlich blass aus und sie ist der perfekte Jahrgang." kam eine Stimme schier aus dem Nichts.

„Das will ich überhört haben." sagte der Fremde mit einem leicht verärgerten Unterton.

„Ist ja schon gut! Und was machen sie jetzt mit dem Mädchen?"

Nichts wurde erwidert. Vorsichtig hob der Fremde Stefanie auf, trug sie zu seinem Pferd, setzte sie vor sich und ritt los.

„Hallo? D! Ich rede mit ihnen! Ach vergessen sie es! Aber an ihrer Stelle würde ich das Mädchen in der nächsten Stadt abgeben. Sie machst sonst wahrscheinlich nur Ärger. Sie wollten doch sowieso im nächsten Ort rasten, nicht wahr? Um nach einer Freundin zu sehen."

Es stimmte. Das hatte der Vampir Jäger wirklich vor. Er wollte nach einer alten Freundin sehen um irgendwann ein Versprechen einzulösen. Ihr Name war Leila.


	2. Ein neues Leben

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Vampire Hunter D. Kyuuketsuki Hantaa D gehört Hideyuki Kikuchi.

Kapitel 1: Ein neues Leben

Energisch klopfte D gegen die hölzerne Tür. Noch immer ließ der Regen nicht nach und entwickelte sich in den Bächen schon beinah zu Seen. D wollte das Mädchen so schnell wie möglich abgeben und dann wieder verschwinden. Er hatte keine Lust gesehen zu werden, immerhin war es immer noch mitten am Tag, obwohl die grauen Regenwolken die Sonne verdeckten. Erneut klopfte D gegen die Tür und von drinnen gab eine weibliche Stimme Antwort.

„Ja! Ich komm ja schon!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Frau streckte den Kopf heraus. Als sie den Vampir Jäger erkannte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Du? Du bist der Letzte, den ich erwartet habe. Komm rein."

Sie sagte diese Sätze mehr zickig, als freundlich. Zwar bot sie ihrem Gegenüber mit einer Handbewegung an einzutreten, D rührte sich jedoch nicht. Leila seufzte.

„Nun gut. Also. Was ist? Was kann so wichtig sein, dass du dich nach 19 Jahren endlich blicken lässt?"

D schwieg und schaute nur hinüber zu seinem Pferd. Auf seinem Rücken lag das kleine Mädchen, immer noch ohnmächtig.

„Ich habe dieses Mädchen im Wald gefunden."

„Ja und? Glaubst du etwa sie mir jetzt unterzuschieben? Vergiss es! Ihre Familie sucht bestimmt schon nach ihr."

Langsam ging D hinüber zu seinem Pferd, nahm das Mädchen auf seine Arme und trat zu Leila.

„Sie hat ihr Gedächtnis verloren. Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich an ihre Familie erinnert."

Mit diesen Worten gab D das Mädchen an Leila, die die Kleine nur skeptisch anstarrte. Als sie die Situation begriff sah sie verärgert zu D. Dieser hatte sich aber bereits auf sein Pferd gesetzt und trieb es zum Galopp an.

„Hey!" rief sie ihm nach, doch er hörte nicht. „Oh dieser Mistkerl!"

Nachdenklich blickte sie auf das Mädchen in ihren Armen nieder. Sie war vielleicht gerade mal 9 Jahre alt, hatte lange schwarze Haare und trug sehr merkwürdige Klamotten, die Leila noch nie gesehen hatte. Seufzend trug sie die Kleine ins Haus und schloss die Tür. Nach einer Weile erwachte das Mädchen aus ihrer Ohnmacht und erschrak, als sie Leila vor sich sah. Diese strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Keine Angst Kleine. Ich tu dir nichts. Mein Name ist Leila und wie heißt du?"

„Stefanie."

„Nun Stefanie. Wo kommst du her? Wo ist deine Familie?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." sagte das Mädchen mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern, nur noch, dass ich auf dem Weg in die Schule war und plötzlich in einem Wald aufgewacht bin."

Hastig sah sich die Kleine im Raum um.

„Wo ist er?" fragte sie an Leila gewandt.

„Wer?"

„Der Mann, der mich vor diesem Werwolf gerettet hat."

„Der ist fort." „Mal wieder." fügte Leila in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Ich konnte mich nicht einmal bei ihm bedanken."

Überrascht sah Leila das Mädchen an.

„Hattest du das denn vor?"

„Natürlich! Er hat mir das Leben gerettet."

Ein sanftes Lächeln huschte über Leilas Gesicht.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihn das gefreut hätte."

„Leila? Kennt ihr den Mann näher? Wie heißt er? Wer ist er?"

„Ja. Ich kenne ihn." meinte Leila in Gedanken versunken. „Sein Name ist D. Er ist ein Jäger."

„Ein Jäger?"

„Ja. Ein Vampir Jäger. Außerdem ist er ein ... ein Dunpeal."

„Was ist ein Dunpeal?"

„Solche Leute wie D werden Dunpeals genannt, weil sie halb Mensch, halb Vampir sind. Sie altern nie und werden von den Menschen genauso behandelt, wie die Vampire, die es immer noch verstreut auf der Welt gibt."

„Es gibt Vampire!"

„Ja. Aber auch sehr gute Jäger, die sie zur Strecke bringen."

„Aber warum tötet dieser D dann seine eigenen Vorfahren?"

„Ich glaube, du hast erst mal genug gefragt. Du kannst gerne bei mir wohnen, bis du dein Gedächtnis zurück hast."

„Danke Leila." sagte die Kleine und schaute traurig aus dem Fenster in den Regen.

Leila erhob sich und ging in die Küche, um der Kleinen etwas zum Essen zu machen. Nach ihrer Meinung, war sie halb verhungert. Stefanie jedoch starrte immer noch aus dem Fenster und ihre Gedanken kreisten nur um eine Person.

„D?" murmelte sie leise und sah den fallenden Regentropfen zu.


End file.
